


One Chapter Behind

by BiffElderberry



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: "You're the most infuriating-" Norrington said between kisses trailing off."And yet you keep coming back," Jack replied, as Norrington kissed his neck.





	One Chapter Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> A while back in fandom there was this type of fic called a 5+1 where you had five scenes you would write depicting one event or ending that weren't complete or happy or whatever, and then the one time it worked out. And there was so much formatting involved in that sometimes you would even just number the scenes and the title would be like the 5 times (someone) did (something) and the one time (it worked differently). But then these went out of style a while back.  
> (and it scares me sometimes to think of how much fandom has changed and how long I've been in fandom. I mean do people even use the code words lemon and lime anymore? Does anyone else remember them?)
> 
> Enough of the fandom history lesson though. This is vaguely a 5+1 fic though the formatting is a little different and the scenes are dispersed in the text. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also a huge shout out to the POTC wiki for giving me any background info that wasn't in the movies, such as the stuff from the books. I have not read the books so don't expect too much accuracy from me. And then I even twisted it around.

Jack ran down the street side street, ducking into an alcove. A few blocks away he could hear the parties raging on near the port district of Tortuga. Somewhere there were Gibbs, Anna Maria, and the rest of his crew having a grand time. He wished silently that he could join them, but first he had to escape. 

 

He peered out of his hiding, but ducked back as he heard boots splashing through the puddles. He waited for the sound to past before slipping out of the alcove. He barely took two steps before strong hands grabbed his vest and pushed him against the wall.

 

"Commodore," he greeted, barely having to look up to know who had caught him. Commodore Norrington had been chasing him since Will and Elizabeth has facilitated his escape from Port Royal. He had thought that he would be safe in the French port of Tortuga, but apparently nothing would keep the other man from chasing him. 

 

"Jack," Norrington replied, "You're under arrest." 

 

"You don't have jurisdiction here, mate," Jack pointed out, panting slightly, trying to catch his breath. He told himself it was just the running that caused his heavy breathing, but he knew it was more. It was the reason he hadn't gone to the pub with Gibbs. He was in heat, and his body ached for an alpha.  Not that he would ever admit that out loud. 

 

"I don't care if I have to drag you out of this city," Norrington snarled, pushing Jack up against the wall harder. Jack stifled a groan, willing the heat to die down in his chest. He had to get away from Norrington before he did something stupid. Normally he didn't have this problem. He had always been good at stifling his more feral urges, at playing alpha. After all when he was young and a cabin boy it wouldn't due for all the crew to know he was an omega. Especially after he took out Salazar's ships. The crew wouldn't have respected him, the only omega captain he had ever known of. 

 

Jack saw the moment Norrington's brain realized Jack was in heat. The way he sniffed at the air, scenting the slick running down Jack's legs. For a second his grip on the pirate slipped and that was all Jack needed. He twisted sideways and ran down the alley. 

 

He could hear Norrington running after him. Jack skidded around a corner, and over a fence. But nothing would stop Norrington. The man was obsessed. 

 

Jack grunted as Norrington tackled him. He twisted, falling towards the pile of hay in the open doorway of a barn. Norrington landed on top of him. 

 

"You're in heat," Norrington gasped. 

 

"Took you long enough to figure that out," Jack bit back, trying to push the heavy alpha off him. Norrington grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head. The move went straight to Jack's dick. 

 

Then Norrington was kissing him. Jack melted into the kiss. 

 

"You're the most infuriating-" Norrington said between kisses trailing off.

 

"And yet you keep coming back," Jack replied, as Norrington kissed his neck. 

 

"Fuck you," Norrington breathed, a break in his carefully set facade. 

 

"That's the idea here," Jack replied, pushing against Norrington's trousers.

 

This wasn't the first time they had been together, or by far their worst choice in locations. 

 

_ It had all started when Jack was a teenager. He had been on his father's ship when the Royal Navy had caught up with them. It was across the sea on the deck of the Navy's ship that Jack had first seen James Norrington.  _

 

_ He had gone into his first heat that very night, confirming his father's fears that he was just an omega. _

 

_ They lost the battle. Jack and the rest of his father's crew had been taken by the Navy to await their hanging. Jack had been holed up in the brig that night, away from the other pirates. The admiral's crews had laughed as they locked him in, making jokes that they might come visit him later. The jokes didn't bother him. He almost wished for it, as the heat grew stronger.  _

 

_ But it wasn't Admiral Lawerence Norrington's men that came to see Jack that night it had been his son instead. James Norrington, a few years older than Jack. The teen wobbled as he let himself into Jack's cell, it was obviously his first time on sea. _

 

_ "What's to keep me from killing you right now," Jack had growled from the corner where he was huddled. His body ached, and he was so hot despite the shiver that had set in.  _

 

_ "You don't have any weapons," Norrington had responded, slowly approaching Jack. Norrington was brave and Jack admired that. He was also there ready and willing to help him through his heat.  _

 

_ They had spent the night together, and in the morning Jack stole the keys and busted the crew out. He even took his father, even though he didn't particular care too. _

 

Jack was brought back to the present as Norrington pushed a finger into his hole. He groaned at the intrusion. It felt like it had been an eternity since the last time he had been well fucked. Gibbs, the only other man on the ship who knew his secret tried to help, but as a beta he just didn't have the same power over Jack that an omega did. 

 

Jack grabbed Norrington's cock, already hard and leaking.

 

"I'm ready," he told Norrington, "Let's just do this already." 

 

Jack groaned as Norrington sunk into his body. 

 

_ They hadn't always been like this. Once upon a time Norrington had asked if they could have a future together. If Jack would be his and rear his children. It had been years after their first encounter. Jack was no longer the cabin boy on his father's ship, but instead a captain in his own right. He flew under Beckett’s flag, having been banished by the pirate lords, and worked as a legitimate merchant. _

 

_ He had taken port in St. Johns, Captain Norrington's ship had made bearth. Jack was helping his crew unload their goods, when he had spotted Norrington across the dock.  _

 

_ The Wicked Wench stayed in St. Johns a full week, until Captain Norrington's orders took him away, off towards Port Royal. Jack let himself get swept up in the fantasy of it all. They spent every evening together in a room at the local inn Norrington had gotten for them. Jack felt warm, protected, loved, everything he was supposed to want as an omega. _

 

_ At the end of the week Norrington asked if Jack would come with him. It hurt but he had to tell Norrington the truth. His heart already belong to another, the sea.  _

 

Jack held on as Norrington thrust into him, setting up a rigorous pace. This was all they had now, quick fucks in back alleys. They would carve out these moments of time, when they could forget who they were and just feel each other.

 

In the end Jack didn't feel too bad about breaking Norrington's heart. After all Norrington had his own true love, and it wasn't Jack.

 

_ He had proved it the next time they met. It had been years since they had been at St. Johns and Jack's honest life was but a distant memory. He had lost the Wicked Wench, only to make a deal with Davy Jones to bring her back from the depths as the Black Pearl. He had found a crew, a first mate he thought he could trust, and set off after the treasure of cortez.  _

 

_ But one night of weakness brought Jack back to his knees. He had gone into heat unexpectedly, and asked Barbossa his alpha first mate to help him through it. Barbossa agreed to help, but only in exchange for the location of the treasure. They had barely finished when Barbossa ran off to tell the crew that Jack was an omega, and they didn't need him anymore.  _

 

_ Jack had floated into Port Royal, partially because it was the closest port and his dingy was taking on water, and partial a half forgotten memory of what he could have almost had.  _

 

_ He was almost disappointed with the look of disgust on Norrington's face when he saw the pirate brand on Jack's arm. He had gotten it for not following Beckett's orders. But no amount of explaining would fix the mark.  _

 

_ Norrington had come to him that night. Insisted on "interrogating" the prisoner, in private.  _

 

_ "Why are you here?" Norrington had asked him once they were alone. _

 

_ "To raid pillage and plunder my weasley black guts out," Jack repeated what he had told the guards. "Isn't that what we pirates do?"  _

 

_ "Why did you come here?"  _

 

_ "Because it was the closest," Jack couldn't admit the truth, that he had needed to see Norrington again. He had wanted the peace he had found in St Johns. He had wanted Norrington. _

 

_ Silence filled the air, all the questions they couldn't voice hung between them. The almost, the perfect life they could have had if not for Jack's love of the sea. But that wasn't fair was it.  _

 

_ "If I gave myself to you, if I agreed to all you asked back in St. Johns would you say yes?" Jack finally asked.  _

 

_ Norrington sighed, and Jack knew the answer. Jack's love of the sea might be one of the problems between them, but Norrington's affair with the law, his desire to look right in the eyes of the people around him, would always be in the way. Even back in St Johns before Jack was marked a pirate they had had no hope. Jack didn't have a place in civilized society. _

 

_ They made love that night in the integration room. All the things they could have been still hanging in the air around them. Jack gave into the fantasy one more time. Wishing that he could have the man he was with.  _

 

_ That night sent him into an early heat. He had suffered through it all through his escape and till he was marooned on smuggler's ilse with Elizabeth. Elizabeth finally took pity that night on him as he writhed in the sand. Jack knew that Norrington wanted Elizabeth to fit into his perfect life plan, but Norington had always been bad at choosing partners. After all, Elizabeth was an alpha, not that anyone in Port Royal would believe it. She was much better off with Will, an omega, than she would be with Norrington.  _

 

That had led him to here, being fucked into the straw by a man he knew he could never have. 

 

Jack whimpered and moaned as Norrington pressed his knot into him, filling him with his seed. He knew they would never go anywhere. They could never have a relationship, but in moments like this he could just pretend. 

 

"We'll begin our search again at first light," Norrington told him as they dressed again. Jack moved slowly feeling his muscles ache as he dressed. "I suggest you be out of port by then." 

 

Jack did what he did best and ran away. He lost Norrington in a hurricane, and considered that the be the end of it. He didn't see Norrington again till after Davy Jones had called up his debt. 

 

They had made to Tortuga to gather crew he could trade to Davy Jones for his life, and it wasn’t go well. Gibbs had started up the interviews, more intent on saving Jack’s life than Jack himself seemed to be. It wasn’t that Jack didn’t care, he did, but he had started to feel that itch just beneath his skin. His heat was coming and he didn’t particularly want to be in a busy pub full of alphas when it did. 

 

“And what's your story?” Gibbs asked the next man in line. Jack idly wondered if he could maybe find an alpha among the whores of tortuga to help him with his heat.  It wouldn’t appear odd to the crew for him to wander off with one of the local girls, and it would certainly fix his little problem. 

**  
** “ My story-” the man slurred, “It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the Seven Seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life.” Jack froze he knew that voice. He never thought he’d hear it again after their last encounter in Tortuga.   
**  
** “Commodore?” Gibbs gasped. Jack turned to looking at the man. Gone was the man in love with the law. Norrington still wore his commodore outfit, but now it was dirty and torn. He was obviously drunk. Not that Jack minded that, he spent most of his own days somewhere between tipsy and hammered. 

 

“No, not anymore, weren't you listening?” Norrington barked. “I nearly had you all, off Tripoli. I would have, if not for the hurricane.” **  
**  


“Lord. You didn't try to sail through it,” Gibbs gasped. Jack knew he had to get out of there. He had cost him everything and Norrington didn’t even have him.  He didn’t want Norrington to see him, or worse smell the heat that was coming on. He tried to sneak out, but if he was honest with himself, a potted plant was never a good disguise. 

 

“So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow? **”** Norrington slurred, drawing his pistol and pointed it at Jack.  **“** Or should I just kill you now?”   
**  
** “You're hired,” Jack smiled, trying to ease the tension in Norrington.    
**  
** “Sorry. Old habits and all that,” Norrington smirked. Jack wondered for a moment if the look on Norrington’s face would be the last thing he would see before death. But then someone grabbed the gun. The ensuing barfight gave Jack plenty of cover to escape the bar and make it back to the Pearl. 

 

That night Jack called Norrington to his quarters. He let the Alpha take him against his desk, pound into him, knot him, take him to the point he couldn't think about his problems and whether or not he could give Norrington to Davy Jones. He needed a thousand souls, or some other plan. 

 

There had always been two problems that kept them apart- Jack's love for the sea and Norrington's commitment to the law. But now Norrington was no longer a commodore, no longer a Navy officer. He was a pirate, just like Jack. Maybe now they could make it work, but not if he sold Norrington to Davy Jones. 

 

Jack vowed to figure it out later, after he got rid of Jones.

 

But later never came. Not when Elizabeth told him about Norrington sacrificing himself to save her crew.

 

It was then that he knew what he needed to do.

 

Captain William Turner was a hard man to track down. It didn't help that his ship was on the bottom of the ocean. But as long as Jack knew what he wanted he could find it, and what he wanted was Norrington.

 

Finally he found the Dutchman. He sought a parle with Captain Turner and was grated it. 

 

"I wish to offer one of your crew a job," he had said to Will. 

 

"You know that no one leaves the Dutchman," Will replied. No one, not even Will. Jack knew that it was hard on Will to be away from his alpha for 10 years. If there was a way off the ship then Will would have found it. 

 

Jack searched the faces of the crew as he left the Dutchman, looking for Norrington, but the man was nowhere to be found. 

 

When Henry Turner found Jack, Jack had given up hope on ever seeing Norrington again. No one left the dutchman, ever, he knew that and Henry had to have known that. But he had liked the kid, so he had to help out. Not to mention Salazar was chasing him and his first encounter with Salazar was not one he had ever wanted to relive. 

 

Jack had bounced between both sides of the law for years before Beckett had branded him a pirate. For a time he had been a cabin boy on Silent Mary. It had been work, it had gotten him away from his father, but Salazar had been a cruel captain. It had started one night, when Salazar had had too much rum to drink and felt too lonely. He had turned to his omega cabin boy for comfort, comfort which Jack had been all to willing to give at first. But eventually he had had enough, enough bruises from Salazar's cruel hands around his throat, and enough of being the captain's fuck toy. So he had jumped ship in the middle of the battle. 

 

None of the pirates notices that he wasn't one of their own, and he led them to victory. He watched Salazar sink into the water. Glad he would never see that fucker again. 

 

So Jack was more than happy to help Henry break all the curses and get his greatest nightmare out of his life again. 

 

Jack returned straight to the Pearl after they broke the trident. He didn't even know for sure if Norrington had been enlisted into the Dutchman, Elizabeth hadn't seen for sure. He couldn't take the disappointment now if Norrington wasn't there, or worse didn't want him. So he went to his cabin, preferring the unknown over the disappointment. He uncorked a bottle of rum, taking a swig and flopping onto his cot.

 

"Going somewhere without me?" a voice said from the door. Jack looked up to see Norrington standing there, still flicking shells off his face. 

 

"I wasn't sure you'd want to come," Jack said.

 

Norrington crossed the room and kissed him. 

 

"I've missed you," Norrington said, as he pulled away, "and I want to go where you go, if you'll have me." 

 

Jack smiled. Nothing stood between them now. Now they were on the same page. 


End file.
